Baby mitchell
by Maleeha x
Summary: how does Mia respond renuiting with her family?


Mia Mitchell was walking through Albert square when she saw everyone she smiled at everyone she met, she sighed and told her self it will be fresh start, she smiled at that she flicked her long brunette hair out her face, she was walking so fast as she loves walking fast when she bumped into this blondie same age as her she gasped ' Oh my… I'm really sorry' without looking up then she looked at the blondie she smiled had tears in her eyes 'Louise, its really you' She frowned 'And you are'? ' I'm Mia, i.. explain later I need to go' she hurried to continue her journey ' No wait.. Mia that's familiar…' she sighed looked at Louise, Louise looked to bottom to top ' Mia, you're the one who stopped mum from leaving me' she smiled ' Yes I am' she laughed ran to hug her, they hugged.

Mid-morning Bernie was having her breakfast still down she lost her baby, Keegan came ' You alright sis'? she didn't say anything, Then Keanu her brother came to the kitchen looked same as her ' Who died'? Then their mum shouted at him for being not sensitive then quietly Bernie said ' I lost my baby' she sobbed, Keegan put his arms around her while she continued sobbing leaving Keanu upset and Karen drained. ' So I won't get chance to be uncle'? Bernie nodded her head no, he sobbed in her chest.

Mia was sitting in the café with Louise, when Ben arrived he first looked at Louise then to her ' Mia what on earth are you doing here'? she smiled ' Hey big bro, Auntie is dead' she then sobbed leaving the Mitchell siblings shocked ' Auntie is dead? How's that possible'? She sighed stopped crying 'Auntie was trying to kill me herself so I helped her' You're a murder.. my sister is a killer' ' Just like you Ben' ' You don't know the story' ' I do Gay Ben' ' Don't call me that'! 'what Gay ben' He was about to punch his little sister when Abi came along ' What's happened'? ' None of your concern go away Abi' Louise said.

Now Bernie locked herself in the bathroom with a blade she found, she sighed looked at it sharp and long she rolled her sleeves up then sank the knife in her arm, she has been self harming when ever shes depressed, ' Bernie.. why you in there come out'? she ignored her mother and kept sinking the lade wincing, the door opened by force by Keegan he saw her with the knife and blood he screamed and ran out ' WHAT IS IT'!? Karen rushed in an found Bernie on the floor with a knife ' Oh Bernie' she crouched down next to her and cradled her arm in her hand with sobbing Bernie.

She screamed as it was hurting her ' Oh Bernie you need a counsellor love ok' she nodded her head quietly said ' No counsellor no mum' she sighed broke in tears with her daughter.

Abi was in her room in front of a mirror she sighed and went to call her sister but she stopped as she picked up her phone then she changed her mind, a silent tear went down her face as shes pregnant with her sisters fiancé and how she treating her is not fair at all she realized that she went downstairs and saw her ex boyfriend Ben ' Ben boy how you today off to see your sister'? he smiled ' You got that right' ' Your troublemaker sister' she smiled ' What'? he paused ' Yeah she came in between me and Steven' he frowned and ran out the door leaving a hysterical Abi.

Donna walked through the door with Dot ' Oh hi dot' Abi smiled Dot got news tht she is not coping well so Abi offered for cu of tea and a friend to lean on.

' All of this hs given me depression my best friend drying, Coras bad sin, the black cat and everything' she cried, Abi reassured her, Donna was looking at her suspicious she frowned and ignored it.

Ben walked though the café saw Louise next to Mia, then he saw Max and Steven he sighed who to go to then he decided Steven ' Steve mate tell me whats going on'? ' What do you mean'? ' Your with Abi' ' And your jealous'

Mia and Louise now outside of the café waiting for Louise's best friend Bex, Bex came rushing ' Sorry I'm late I had lots of work to do and….oh hello' she smiled at Mia, Louise sighed ' Mia my best friend Bex, and Bex my sister Mia' she said introducing, Bex was confused ' I tell you after' she said, ' Hi Mia' called out to Madison, Louise was so confused and angry ' WHATS SHE DOING OUT OF JAIL AND HOW DOES SHE KNOW MIA'? Bex sighed but didn't say anything.

Mia hid in the toilets in the café and then opened her bag fumbled with the blade and got it out, she took deep breath then sliced the blade in her arm she winced screamed was panting raggedy, she done 1 more blood as oozing out, she sighed washed the blade put it back in the bag and in her bag she covered her cut with a plaster as she got whole packet.

She came out and tried to smile at Louise now waiting for her but couldnt she broke in tears ' Please dont get mad, I have been self harming' she sobbed ' Why Mia'? she sighed ' So my boy..this boy was meant to be my boyfriend he drove me into this car crash' Louise was so shocked ' And I have this scar' she dragged Louise in the toilet so no one can see them she unbuttoned her buttons and revealed a ugly scar more like a burn, Louise gasped then started getting flashbacks ' Oh Mia' she bottomed them up again ' Don't tell please' Louise sighed ' Im in same situation as well' she unbuttoned her buttons and revealed a big white bandage over her breasts ' Ouch how did that…'? ' Don't want to talk about it'

 **I made their aunt up as I didn't know if they have a aunt so if anyone wondering ' she hasn't got a aunt dumbass' lol anyways hope you liked it**


End file.
